Dawn (Downfall)
Dawn is the first episode of Season 2. Synopsis The group stops in a new area. Heather feels her time is going. Plot The train stops and the group all get out, walking to the city. Mike asks why they stopped. Adam reveals they ran out of fuel. As they keep walking, Lea hears a scream from a construction site with an unfinished building. She asks if they should help, to which Heather says no. Lea ignores and sneaks in. Lea goes up the stairs, finding a dead body. She keeps going and opens the door to the hall, seeing two undead. She grabs a hammer on the floor and runs to one, hitting it in the head into the window, smashing it. She stabs the other one with the spiked part and pushes it down, running to the scream. She opens a door to see four undead devouring two people. She bangs on the door, yelling for them to follow her. The undead walk towards her. She walks back and sees a pole. Grabbing it, she charges to them, impaling them all and pinning them to the wall. Lea runs into the room, hearing a little girl cry. She opens a cabinet and sees her, asking for her name. The girl says her name is Maddy. Lea says she'll help her and they walk to the stairs, passing the undead. As they leave the building, Cameron is waiting outside and says they need to go. Mike asks why Lea brought a kid back. Heather says it was reckless to go save someone without others. Lea laughs and says if they don't help others, they're just as bad as the bandits. Heather changes the subject, pointing out the store behind her and saying they will look for supplies. They all walk in, Leslie going to her mother. She confronts her on the bite. Heather apologizes, saying she's trying to hold on as long as she can. "I can't leave you all." Outside, Maddy sees a cat and walks to it, petting it. The cat suddenly runs away, Maddy confused as to why. She turns around to see an undead. She backs away when another approaches to her right. She screams, running away. Lea and Cameron run out, Lea chasing after her. Cameron and Mike kill the undead and follow Lea. Lea catches up to Maddy and tells her not to run off again. Maddy says she was scared and screams as three undead appear. Lea falls, holding Maddy. She tells her not to look when a girl appears, stabbing one in the head. Two men then show up and one stabs one onto the ground, the other throwing the undead into the tree, then hitting it with a wrench. Maddy smiles and stands, hugging them, appearing to know them. The girl, Rachel, thanks Lea for finding her. Nick and Scott thank her and introduce themselves. Lea says thanks before saying she needs to find her group. The three offer to take her back. Cast Starring *Carla Gugino as Heather Malone *Billie Lourd as Kelsey Malone *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Leslie Malone *Connor Jessup as Cameron Malone *Bobby Campo as Adam Byers *Amandla Stenberg as Lea *Joe Keery as Tyler Also-Starring *Halston Sage as Andrea *William Peltz as Mike *Amadeus Serafini as Lukas Co-Starring *Aria Lyric Leabu as Maddy Uncreditted *Unknown as "Maddy's Dad" *Unknown as "Maddy's Mom" *James Marsden as Nick Daniels *Ricky Whittle as Scott McCloud *Spencer Locke as Rachel Harris Deaths *Maddy's parents Category:Downfall Category:Episodes